Beverages such as soft drinks and fruit juice are available in containers such as cans, cartons, bottles and the like. If the beverage containers are not stored in a cooler or refrigerator prior to consumption of the beverages contained therein, the beverages may be too warm for enjoyment.
Therefore, a self-cooling beverage container which utilizes nitrogen or other cooling gas to cool a beverage is needed.